


Not Dead Yet

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean’s all choked up with nowhere to go, Ep: Hunted, Gen, Hard Situations, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mild Mention of Domestic Abuse, Perpetual Nausea, Poor Sam, Post: S02EP10, Siblings, Trauma, Where do we go from here?, hard times, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: The truth may be hard to swallow - but this is harder. Dean thinks John Winchester should really come with a choking warning.How is he ever going to look Sammy in the eyes again?





	Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Non Beta’d. New to sharing fics, please be gentle! Anyways, this is just a little something I wrote after i watched this episode and imagining what would happen next.

How did it come to this? 

Dean didn't know what to do. He looks at his little brother - god, his little brother - and suddenly he feels sick to his stomach. 

Sam is sitting all quiet on the couch. His hands folded in his lap like a little kid waiting for his dad to have it out with him. Waiting for the inevitable. Except he was never that kid, and that was never their father. It was never that quiet. 

Sammy met the back of his father's hand more times than Dean can count. Dean flinches. 

His throat burns with something unfamiliar. 

Breathe. It's okay, John won't - can't - do anything to Sammy now. 

His heart is broken. John was a lot of things, but he was still their father. Their dad. And god, he can’t help but miss him -

It's okay (it'll never be okay, Dean). He can watch out for Sam fully now. Now that he's stronger, and less naive, and less stupid. God, he was so fucking stupid it wasn't even funny. He won’t let anything happen to him, even at the expense of dishonoring his father’s wishes. Dean snorts. 

What the fuck is wrong with their family?

Dean suddenly recalls the taste. 

It's like battery acid or maybe motor oil. It sticks in his throat like a parasite that he shouldn't swallow. Can't afford to swallow. But he does, because he has to (for Sam), and it doesn't go down without a fight. 

He can’t look at Sammy - not right now - but he does manage to choke out 

"Wanna grab a pizza?"


End file.
